schoolsidechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
School-Side Chronicles: Ultimate Arena 3 - Retrace Phantasma
School-Side Chronicles: Ultimate Arena 3 - Retrace Phantasma is the third game in the spin-off 2D fighting games, Ultimate Arena series. Information Ultimate Arena 3 - Retrace Phantasma takes place after the events of Continuum Shift and Remix Heart. The Story Mode is divided into three scenarios and centering around different protagonists in each: Rebellion, Kusanagi's Awakening and Will of Azure; The True Ending, Retrace Phantasma is unlocked once all three scenarios are finished; while finisihing the True Ending unlocks an Extra Scenario: 13 Wizards of Anthologies. Gameplay General changes New stages, music, game mechanics, and new characters are confirmed. In addition, all returning characters from the previous games have been re-balanced and given new moves added on to their existing movesets. All of the returning characters' standing sprites and portrait art have been redrawn, while a few characters have new costumes. New Game Mechanics The following have been removed from Ultimate Arena as of Retrace Phantasma: *Gold Break Bursts *Guard Primers *Individual Storylines The following mechanics have been added to Retrace Phantasma: *Over-Drive: Each character has a new mechanic called Over-Drive. When activated, it gives enhanced strength and access to new moves unique to the character. Normally, Over-Drive lasts 5 seconds; however at lower health, it lasts around 15 seconds and freezes the timer. The bar to use Over-Drive fills up over time, and can be used only when the bar is full. *Crush Trigger: Crush Trigger acts as the replacement for the Gold Break Burst. By using up 25% drive then pressing A+B, it will allow players to crush the opponent's guard during some moves. This doesn't work on the Barrier Guard, however. **Because of this, the Drive Gauge is now split up into four sections rather than two. Prior to Retrace Phantasma, Raid had a Drive Gauge with four sections, due to using 25% Drive to perform D versions of his attacks. *The game will feature three main storylines to follow, with boss battles included, which will all come together for the true end. An "Extra" storyline will also available once finished the True Ending. *A new Glossary mode is also confirmed. Characters Returning Playable Casts *Cross *Raid *Scarlet *Roku Klein *Rini Valens *Misato Hikage *Kuro *Vanitas *Clockwork Doll *Riku Kuronagi *Teru *Hiori *Shiori *Minato Arisato *Cell *Nue New Playable Characters *Rachel Alucard *Alice Baskerville *Kiyo *Noel Vermillion *Mu *Jellal Nightray *Zwei *Lambda *Kusanagi *Hazama *Tsukiyomi Exclusive Non-Playable Characters *Take-Mikazuchi (Story Mode Final Boss) Battle Themes Every character theme and character VS theme from the past installments has been remixed and will not be listed here. Their title is the name of their theme with a ''-Retrace Remix-'' at the end. (i.e. Soul Eater -Retrace Remix-'') Trivia *''Retrace Phantasma has many changes in terms of some of the menu screens and themes. The character select has been greatly altered, going from all the characters aligned in a theme formation to now being arranged like a conventional character select. (i.e. rows and columns) This is similar to the transition of character selects that Guilty Gear X2 (and BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma) went through. In fact, the screen for Retrace Phantasma resembles the one for Accent Core Plus. **Characters also seem to be positioned in a way that those symmetrical to counterpart them some way but that could just be a coincidence. *''Retrace Phantasma'' also features arrangements of the original musical themes of its predecessors. *While there are plethora of new stages, Hymn of Fate -Cathedral-, Auraculum and Altar -Final Floor- stage will be the only stage returning from previous games. *''Retrace Phantasma's cast also has alternate colors referencing other games that affiliated with Arc System Works, namely ''Guilty Gear and BlazBlue, as well a color referencing another character from School-Side Chronicles itself. They are as follows: Category:Games Category:Fan creation Category:School-Side Chronicles